Naruto NG
by Smartio
Summary: It has been 15 years since the fourth shinobi world war and the brand new team 7 have just become Genin and are starting their lives as ninja. With the new teams made of five Genin's and one Jounin, Naruto's got his work cut out with these kids. It's time for a brand new generation
1. Team 7 are here

Chapter 1: Team 7 are here

Hi everyone. This is my very first fanfic ever! After reading Shangs Naruto: Next Generation story, I was inspired to write my own. For those of you who do read his, then you might think mine is sorta similar. But I can assure you that that's only for these first little chapters.

I apologize in advance if my spelling and grammar is bad. I did read over it, but I might have missed some things. Also some of you might find this chapter pretty boring. All the fighting will be next chapter.

I'm only going to do this once by the way.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, I only own my own Ocs."

So without further to do, let the first chapter of Naruto NG...

Commence!

* * *

It was a calm and peaceful day in the hidden leaf village. Ninja had been carrying out missions as always, and villagers had been peacefully getting on with their everyday lives. It had been fifteen years since naruto and the gang had defeated the evil organisation known as the Akatsuki. Ever since then everything had been calm throughout the shinobi world. All was calm.

"Geeeeenkaiiiiiii! Loads of villagers were shouting the name of an unknown person in a fit of rage.

Out of nowhere a spiky haired blonde with green eyes, had just zoomed through the streets of the hidden leaf. He was clad in yellow, with a yellow tracksuit jumper, with blue shoulders and a big white collar. He was wearing a standard leaf forehead protector. Several of the villagers had been giving him dirty stares as he pushed past them shouting sorry, and my bad.

After a short while he had approached his destination. In front of him there was a metal fence, with a door hole for people to pass through. On the other side of the fence there was a large field of luscious green grass. Further on there seemed to be some sort of small forest. On the grass there were three wooden poles, where four kids were sitting in front of the poles. Finally he had reached his destination. The hidden leaf village training grounds. The place where a ninja could go to train and hone his skills. Slowly the young boy walked through the metal fence door and walked up to the four other kids.

As he approached them he got a better look at the other children around his age sitting on the grass. One was a boy, with prussion blue hair which was smooth at the front but spiky at the back. His eyes were a light brown, and he was wearing a light blue shirt with a high collar, and his shorts were dark blue. On his arms he wore white wrist warmers. Lastly on the boys forehead he wore a forehead protector with the symbol of the hidden leaf village.

The blue haired boy stood up and looked at the boy who had just come. "Well if it isn't dead last Genkai."

Genkai's eyes darted straight towards the blue haired boy in anger. "Hey what did you say."

The blue haired boy stared at Genkai and smirked. "What didn't you hear me. I knew you were dumb but not deaf to."

As soon as that was said both the two boys, were face to face with each other. They were giving each other glares of pure anger. If looks could kill these two would most certainly be dead. You could almost see the sparks between their clashing foreheads.

"You had better take that back Satake, or else." Shouted Genkai in anger.

Whilst all this commotion was going on, one of the other kids who was observing the whole seen, sighed. It was a young girl the same age as the two boys. Her hair was light brown and went all the way, half way down her back. Her eyes were chocolate brown. She was wearing a purple dress with the sides cut off, from her waist down. The dress went down to her knees. Underneath she wore a pair of tight black shorts. Around her neck was the same forehead protector that the two boys wore.

The young girl stood up and and with a worried expression on her face she tried to separate the two angry boys in front of her. "Hey, come on you guys. Can't you two just get along for once."

Neither of the boys turned to face the girl. Although they didn't seem to acknowledge the girl, they immediately, as if on instinct, both shouted. "No!"

The other boy that sat on the grass, stood up and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and slowly shook his head. "Misaki my love, there's absolutely no point in trying to separate those two. They've been fighting like this since the academy." This boy was clad in black, with black shorts and shirt. He had black eyes and black hair with bangs covering his forehead. Around his waist he had the leaf village forehead protector. On his back he carried a folded up giant fuma shurikan.

Instantly the girl known as Misaki began to twitch in her left eye. Slowly she turned to face the boy who had addressed her. "Tetsu, you pervert." Before the boy could say or do anything, Misaki began to beat him senseless. With Genkai and Satake having a sudden death staring contest, and Misaki almost killing Tetsu, the last girl of the five stood up, shook her head and sighed. "My team are a bunch of idiots."

This last girl had black hair tied in a pony tail. Her eyes were light blue and she wore a sleeveless purple blouse with a dark green pants. Around her waist there was a yellow ribbon wrapped around her with the handle lying on the side of her leg. On her forehead she wore the Hidden Leaf village's forehead protector.

Before another word could be said between the five Genin, a sudden puff of smoke appeared before the young kids. They all turned their heads and stared at the puff of smoke. All the kids silently awaited the outcome of the smoke. What would come out of it? Is it a person? What is it doing here? All these question were racing through their minds. What was only a few seconds seemed like an eternity. Then finally the smoke cleared. What came out was a blonde haired man clad in orange, with blue eyes. He wore a forehead protector on his forehead with the leaf symbol on it. The most noticeable feature was the strange whisker marks on his face.

"Yo. How's it going?" The blonde man happily asked whilst smiling cheerfully at the five kids stood before him.

All five kids stared at the man for a few seconds. All the kids except for Genkai stopped what they were doing as if what was happening before the man's appearance was non-existent. All four placed their hands to their sides, and quickly bowed to the man. Genkai quickly switched his gaze from the four other kids to the man standing in front of them.

Confused, Genkai finally asked the question which was racing through his mind. "What the hell is going on here."

Immediately Satake turned to him and smacked on the back of the head. "You idiot, this is our sensei."

"Oh. My bad." Genkai rubbed the back of his head and laughed slightly. "So your our sensei then."

The blonde jounin nodded his head at the boys question. "That's right. I am going to be your jounin sensei. Together we are going to be the brand new team 7. First of all lets try and get to know each other better. Tell me your name, the things you like, hate, and your goals for the future. Here, I'll start off. Hmm."

The man rubbed his chin. "Alright. My name is Naruto Uumaki. I like ramen, I hate, well let's just say there are a lot more things then there used to be. And my goal. I have a certain goal but I think it's best I keep that a secret. Now it's your turn."

"Huh. Well that was lame." Snorted Genkai. "All you really told us is your name and that you like ramen. Let me show you how to give an introduction."

Genkai cleared his throat in order to make himself seem more formal. "My name is Genkai Murasaki. I like fighting and eating. I hate people who act like they know everything, and my goal. Is to become the Hokage and prove to everyone I am not just a talentless loser."

Naruto smirked and thought to himself. 'Huh, sort of reminds me of myself.'

The next one to speak was the boy in blue. "My name is Satake Taruki. I don't like anything really, and I hate a lot of things." As he said this he quickly glanced at Genkai. "And lastly my goal. Is to kill a certain someone."

'Satake Taruki, more like Sasuke Uchiha. Is this kid your clone or something.' Naruto thought to himself.

The last boy spoke next. "Hey. My name is Tetsu Fuma. I like girls." As this was said Tetsu had a perverted smile on his face. "I can't really think of anything I hate. But I do LOVE Misaki. And my goal is to one day marry Misaki. Oh and also find someone close to me."

One word went through Naruto's mind. 'Pervert.'

Then the girl with brown hair introduced herself next. "Well, my name is Misaki Haruka. I like flowers and school. I hate perverts. (Cough) Tetsu (cough). And my goal. To tell you the truth I don't really have one."

Then lastly the girl with the ribbon gave her introduction. With a calm look on her face she spoke. "My name is Shizuki Yakanara . I don't like a lot of things. I hate the rules of some clans. And lastly my goal is to become the head of the Yakanara clan and change their ways."

Naruto looked at the girl. 'Well, well. A Yakanara clan member. The clan of unique weapons. Interesting.'

Naruto cleared his throat before he began to speak out loud. "Now that these introductions have finished, I think it's time to test your abilities." The blonde jounin took out three bells from his pocket. "All you have to do is take these bells off of me, before sunset. As you can see there are only three bells, whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy."

"Here are the rules. There are none. Do whatever it takes. You have to be willing to kill me. Understood."

All five Genin stared at their jounin sensei with shock. Their sensei was telling them to take some bells off of him and try to kill him. Not only that but if they didn't get a bell then they would all be sent straight back to the academy.

Naruto tied the bells to his waist. "5"

Misaki pulled out a few kunai from her pouch and got into a fighting position.

"4"

Tetsu took the giant fuma shuriken off of his back, and unfolded it.

"3"

Shizuki unwrapped the ribbon tied to her waist and held on to the handle.

"2"

Satake got into a fighting stance with his right leg forward and his arms in front of his chest.

"1"

"Go"

Genkai immediately charged at Naruto, as the test began.

* * *

Well that's the end of the first chapter, I hope you want to read on. Please read and review.


	2. Testing their Abilities

Testing their Abilities

I was really excited to start writing the next chapter so I wrote it quickly. And updated it.

So in the two reviews that I got, there were a few questions, so next chapter I will try to answer some of those.

Anyway lets get on with the story.

Its time for Naruto NG chapter 2

* * *

"Go"

Genkai immediately charged at Naruto, as the test began.

With one fist in front of him, ready to attack his sensei, Genkai charged forward with full force. As he approached his sensei, Genkai jumped up and aimed to punch him in the face.

In order to avoid the punch Naruto simply, ducked under the incoming attack, allowing Genkai to fly right over his head. Quickly getting back up Naruto turned to face his student. At the same time, when Genkai was about to hit the ground, he quickly placed his left hand on the floor to break his fall. He then began to spin with his legs open, in hope that he would be able to land a hit with his rotating attack.

Once again Genkai's attack was a failure as Naruto quickly jumped back, to avoid the attack.

Genkai then stopped spinning on his hand, and with great force he pushed himself off the ground, with his hand. Flying through the air whilst facing the sky Genkai aimed a double fly kick at the blonde jounin's face.

For the the third time Genkai's attack was a failure, as his sensei once again ducked under the attack. But this time as Genkai went flying over his head, Naruto grabbed Genkai's legs and slammed his body ,back first, into the ground.

Slowly getting back up Naruto dusted himself off. Looking back at the other Genin who were smart enough not to charge straight at him, Naruto spoke. "Like I said, you've got until sunset. I'm going to give you guys the chance to use the element of surprise." Then he turned around and walked off into the forest.

Slowly Satake walked over to Genkai. "Pathetic. And you call yourself a ninja. No wonder your dead last." Satake then carried on walking and stepped directly on Genkai's stomach causing his arms and legs to fly up. Satake headed off into the same direction his sensei had gone to.

Shizuki was next to walk away, also stepping on top of Genkai's stomach, again causing his arms and legs to fly up. "Idiot." Shizuki mumble as she stepped on him.

Sighing in dissapoint of her team mates personalities, Misaki shook her head. Misaki then gained a determined expression on her face. 'I cant let myself get out done by those two.' She thought. She then ran off towards the forest, but not before stepping on Genkai's stomach, for the third time causing his arms and legs to fly up in the air.

Seconds after that Tetsu's foot landed on Genkai's stomach, hopefully for the last time making his limbs fly up into the air. As he ran off he began shouting. "Wait for me Misaki my darling."

The last thing Genkai heard was Misaki shouting. "Get lost you pervert." Then it all went silent.

"Ow." Was all Genkai said.

In the Forest

Naruto was walking around the many trees which made up the forest. He had his hands in his pocket and was thinking. 'Well. Considering how Genkai charged straight at me, I'm just going to guess that he's not the smartest of the bunch. I wonder what the rest will be like. The perverted one seemed to have a Fuma shuriken. I wonder if he has any skills with it. Then there's that Yakanara girl. Their clan specialises in unique weapons. I guess that means she might have her own special weapon. As for the other two. I don't have a clue. But only time will tell.'

'This plan is perfect. Naruto sensei will walk straight into my trap. Once Naruto sensei falls into the hole, I can just jump in and steal the bells, whilst he's still in shock.' Misaki was thinking to herself as she finished off placing leaves on top of her trap which she had set up in small clearing in the forest. As she started hearing footsteps, coming from the distance she quickly ran to hide behind a tree.

As Naruto approached a small clearing in the forest, he slowly looked around, making sure there wasn't any of the Genin waiting to attack him. Thinking that the path was clear Naruto carried on walking. As soon as Naruto made it to a patch where some leaves were on the ground, the land beneath him collapsed and he was sent hurtling into a hole.

"Yes. I did it." Misaki began shouting and cheering as she ran up to the hole which her sensei had just fallen into. When she looked down, she saw the blonde jounin lying on the ground with his face in the dirt. Suddenly Naruto turned into a puff of smoke. Misaki look around in shock. "A clone. No way!"

As Misaki began talking to herself in shock Naruto, jumped down from the tree he was sitting on. "Nice try, but, I am a jounin. As if I wouldn't be able to see through such an obvious trap."

Instantly Misaki picked out a few kunai and sent them flying at her sensei. Naruto also picked out a kunai and used it to deflect the incoming projectiles. After a few hand signs, there was an entire army of Misaki throwing shuriken at Naruto. 'This must be some sort of genjutsu. Which means most of these kunai are fake. But which ones.'

Instantly Naruto picked out more kunai in order to help him protect himself from the kunai onslaught. 'I can't take any chances. I have to block them all.'

Eventually Naruto began jumping back trying to avoid the kunai that he couldn't block. As Naruto was backing up he noticed that a few of the kunai he had earlier had explosive tags on them. In shock Naruto's eyes widened. As a huge explosion occurred throughout the open area, smoke engulfed both Naruto and Misaki.

Once the smoke cleared Misaki was standing by herself panting heavily, whilst Naruto was laying on the ground in the distance. Slowly she walked up to him. As soon as she became close enough to see his face, her eyes widened.

Instead of Naruto, there was a block of wood around Naruto's height, with orange cloths on. On the face of the log there was a drawn picture of Naruto sticking his tongue out at her. Underneath the picture on the paper there was a note saying, better luck next time.

Misaki looked up into the sky and screamed with anger.

Elsewhere In the Forest

Once again Naruto was casually strolling through the forest as, he was suddenly forced to jump up and land on a tree branch. Shizuki had just come rushing through the forest with her ribbon trailing behind her. As she had approached Naruto she swung the ribbon across the ground in attempt to sweep him off his feet.

Shizuki then began twirling the ribbon like a ballet dancer would. Unlike a ballet dancer she flung her weapon at the branch her sensei stood on. As the the ribbon was launched at Naruto, the end in which was meant to attak him, seemed to have formed a large knot, ready to crush Naruto.

As the knot was sent directly at him Naruto jumped off of the branch and landed a few metres behind her. Without a moments hesitaton he charged at her, whilst at the same time doing some hand signs, and creating an army of clones. 'Lets see what she can do with that ribbon.'

Some of the clones ran around Shizuki until she was completely surrounded by the clones of her sensei. As every single Naruto charged at Shizuki, she quickly began spinning her ribbon around her, causing a barrier. When the clones managed to come into contact with the barrier they instantly turned into puffs of smoke.

After at least two minutes of spinning Shizuki slowed down until eventually she came to a stop. In front of her Naruto was standing ready for another attack. "Listen sensei. I'm not going to hold back one little bit. I am completely willing to kill you."

As soon as that was said Naruto charged at his student, ready to attack. But as he approached her she sent the knot in the ribbon at him. Unfortunately the ribbon came too fast for Naruto to dodge. Furiously the knot slammed directly into Naruto. However instead of him getting hurt he turned into a puff of smoke.

Suddenly Shizuki felt the presence of someone behind her. Then to prove that there really was someone, a hand holding a kunai was ready to pierce her neck.

Shizuki raised both of her hands and let go of her weapon. "I give up." She stated.

Naruto retreated his hand and dropped the kunai. As he walked away he began to speak to Shizuki. "Your skilled. But whilst you were spinning, you didn't even notice me hide behind a tree, whilst I left a clone behind." That was all Shizuki heard before Naruto disappeared between the wildlife.

Shizuki then mumbled to herself. "Such a simple trick. But so effective. I didn't even hear him coming behind me."

Somewhere else in the Forest

Tetsu was wandering around the forest calling out the name of one of his team mates. "Misaki. Where are you darling. Your big strong hero Tetsu is coming to save you."

Naruto was walking through the forest once more as he heard the voice of someone shouting. Following the voice, he eventually came to a spot where the young Tetsu was.

As Tetsu saw the blonde jounin approach him, he quickly brought out his giant Fuma Shuriken which rested on his back. "Oh it's you sensei. I was hoping to find Misaki but, getting those bells will be just as good."

After that was said Tetsu charged straight at his jounin sensei, whilst opening his fuma shuriken. He then stopped as he sent the weapon , with the blade slicing the ground at his opponent. Jumping to his side Naruto was able to dodge the attack.

Immediately after jumping Naruto ran at his student. As he approached him, Tetsu only smiled as he quickly jumped to his side. To Naruto it looked like he had jumped to early, but the truth was he wasn't avoiding Naruto.

Before it was too late Naruto turned behind him, and without wasting a second he jumped to the side, as the bladed weapon went right past him. It kept on going until it turned towards Tetsu, and jumped up allowing him to catch it with one hand.

Naruto only smiled at his student. 'Well, well, well. It would seem that this little pervert is no ordinary fuma shuriken user. He was able to turn his weapon simply by the way he threw it.'

Simultaneously both shinobi charged at each other. Tetsu readying his weapon to strike his opponent directly. Whilst Naruto began doing a few hand seals. Once he was done, two clones of him appeared, one in front of him, one behind. All three Naruto pulled out a kunai.

As the Tetsu approached the three Narutos, he swung his fuma shuriken at them.

The Naruto at the front quickly ducked down and lay on the ground, facing upwards, blocking the blade that was closest to the floor, with his kunai. The middle Naruto blocked the one coming directly at him. And the one at the back jumped onto the middle Naruto's back and blocked the highest blade, with his kunai.

Obviously having the heavier weapon Tetsu was slowly beginning to push down against his opponents.

The Naruto on the floor quickly used his free hand to strike Tetsu's legs. The strike knocked Tetsu off his feet. Whilst he landed hard on the ground, the top Naruto jumped off the middle one's back and held his kunai to Tetsu's throat.

The real Naruto dispelled his clones and started walking away. "Nice work kid. You've got some serious skill."

Once his sensei was gone, Tetsu got back up. Folding his weapon and placing it on his back he began to think. 'Well, it's obvious what I have to do now.'

"Misaki. Where are you honey." Tetsu then went back to calling out the name of his love.

In a different part of the forest

The last one of the five Genin who had not been defeated was cautiously wandering through the forest. He had just witnessed his sensei defeating his team mate Tetsu. Naruto was walking in the same direction he was hiding. As soon as Naruto came close enough, Satake jumped out.

"Time, for you to lose sensei." Shouted Satake as he quickly completely a few hand seals, then shouted out. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire was sent directly at Naruto. In shock Naruto saw that there was no time to escape. With his own hand seals he also shouted. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" Another ball of fire was sent from his mouth and clashed with the one used by Satake. 'Thats the first time I'm having to use a higher level technique. But how does he know it.'

Before Naruto could have any chance to move Satake, had already started another set of hand seals. "Fire style: Burning Bomb Jutsu.!" From his mouth a slightly smaller ball of fire was sent at Naruto.

This time Naruto had the time to move, however, as he jumped to his side, the ball of fire exploded sending smaller balls at him.

Without a second thought he quickly completely a set of hand seals. In an instant an army of the blonde jounin appeared. As they all charged straight into the fire balls, loads of explosions and puffs of smoke could be seen.

In the end of all the chaos, Satake was standing breathing much faster than usual. In front of him Naruto was slumped onto a tree.

Satake relaxed and let his guard down. He then walked over to his sensei and looked at him. "Too bad sensei. Now for those bells." Satake reached for the bells tied to his sensei's waist.

Before he could move another inch Satake's hand was grabbed from behind, and the Naruto in front of him got up and lauched a punch into his stomach. Luckily the punch was not strong enough to do any real harm, but simply knock him to the floor.

Naruto simply walked away smiling. 'What a skilled little kid." He thought to himself.

Back at the meeting Area

Four of the five Genin were standing around the poles. They all turned their heads as they heard someone approaching.

"So you got beaten to, huh Satake." Misaki turned to the boy who was approaching them.

Satake turned his head as he came to a stop standing around them. "Yeah whatever."

"No point in acting all cool, we all got beaten." Genkai responded.

"Yep." Agreed the other three.

"It seems none of us are strong enough to take him by ourselves." Stated Tetsu.

A smile then appeared on Misaki's face, as a plan came across her mind. "How about if we work together."

Genkai crossed his arms and turned his body away from them. "No way! I don't need help from you guys!"

"For once I agree with the dead last. Why should I work with you four?"

"I am also against this plan. I could beat you guys in less than a second. As if I need help from you."

"Don't worry, Misaki honey, I will always stick by yourside."

Trying her best to control her anger, Misaki just about managed to control her anger as she just shrugged her shoulders at them. "Fine, if you want to get your butts kicked and get sent back to the academy then fine."

Genkai turned around slowly and grumbled. "Fine."

Both Satake and Shizuki stared at each other. Then they both nodded their heads. "Fine." They said simultaneously.

Once again a smirk grew on Misaki's face, as they all gathered around her. "Heres the plan."

* * *

Well that's it for chapter two people. I hope you liked it. Please read and review. And if you have any advice please go ahead and give it to me. It will help me become a better writer.


	3. Teamwork

Teamwork

Well to start things off, I'm really disapointed that barely anyone is reviewing this story. And well, I know there are people who read it, but they just don't review. The reviews are really what inspire me, to carry on writing. So im begging you. Please review. Every review helps raise money for a review less smartio.

Now I'm sure that some of you have a few questions about the previous chapter. Like for example why the others stood by and watched as Naruto beat up Genkai, when they could have sneaked up and try to steal the bells. Well for one Satake pretty much hates Genkai, and obviously would like seeing him get beaten up. And the rest, well right now the team aren't the best of friends, so even thinking of helping Genkai, didn't really come to mind.

Also some of you might be wondering who the Hokage is. Well I can assure you that question will be answered this chapter.

I think that's about it. So then lets get on with Naruto NG chapter 3.

* * *

Naruto was calmly walking through the forest, thinking about the five Genin he was assigned to. 'Well, let's see. First there is Misaki. She's skilled in genjutsu and is also a good strategist. The other girl is Shizuki, the ribbon user. That pervert Tetsu is skilled with his Fuma Shuriken. Next is Satake. That kid can use fire techniques. And lastly Genkai. The hothead.'

As Naruto carried on walking he eventually found himself, walking towards the place where they had introduced themselves. He stopped as he reached the open area. Looking, he only saw Genkai standing in the distance pointing at him.

"All right sensei, you may have beaten me before, but this time I'm back and ready to kick some but." Genkai shouted at his sensei, whilst readying his fists.

Naruto shook his head slowly, in disappointment. "Did you learn nothing from the last fight. But fine. If you really want to do this then lets go."

Punching his fist into his hand Genkai smirked. Genkai began to charge at his sensei. When he got close enough he swung his leg round at his opponent aiming for his side.

Quickly Naruto blocked the attack with his arm. Immediately after that Genkai launched a punch at his teachers head. Using one of his hands, Naruto blocked the attack. Shaking his head Naruto sighed. "Don't you understand, it's pointless. By yourself your not strong enough."

Genkai only smiled at the blonde jounin's comment. "I know that." Genkai then shifted his head downwards, signalling his sensei to look down.

With a confused expression Naruto looked down, towards his student's waist. Naruto's eyes widen in shock as he saw a ribbon tied around his waist. Before Naruto could say a word, Genkai was pulled away from Naruto and released from his grasp.

Looking around him, Naruto noticed a large shadow, that surrounded him. Quickly he glanced up and once again his eyes widened, as a giant fireball was heading straight for him. Without hesitation Naruto began a chain of hand seals. Arround him there was a mountain of clones.

As the fireball clashed with the clones, there was a huge explosion. A huge cloud of smoke engulfed Naruto.

Genkai, Shizuki and Satake were standing in the distance smiling and staring at the cloud of smoke, waiting to see the outcome.

As the smoke began to lift, Naruto was revealed, still standing, and strangely for the three genin, clapping. "Finally you understand. This test. It was all about teamwork. Now that you understand that." Naruto smiled. "It's time to start this fight."

Before Naruto could make a move, he heard a strange sound coming from behind him. As he turned around he saw, an army of Tetsu's sending their spinning Fuma shurken at him.

Naruto knew that using a kunai, wasn't going to help him in this situation. Naruto began dodging the weapons that were being sent at him. 'This is just like Misaki's genjutsu.' Naruto thought to himself whilst dodging.

Looking around Naruto Saw Misaki standing near the army. With her hands in the position of a hand seal. 'So that's whats happening. She used the genjutsu, not to create an army of herself, but of Tetsu.'

'I can't just keep dodging.' Naruto picked out a kunai, from his pouch. He also reached for an explosive tag. Tying the explosive tag to the kunai he chucked it at the army of Tetsu. Once the kunai landed at the front of the army, it exploded causing a huge cloud of smoke to form.

Naruto was about to charge in to attack the real Tetsu, but was forced, turn around, as he heard the sound of footsteps. Coming straight at him, was Satake, with his fists ready.

Satake launched a punch at Naruto's stomach however, using the palm of his hand, Naruto was able to knock the punch to the side. Straight after doing that Naruto launched a spinning kick aimed at his head. Satake was able to duck on all fours, and allowed the kick to fly over his head

As Naruto's spinning kick came to a stop, his eyes widened in shock, as he saw Genkai jumping off of Satake's back and launching a punch at his face. Just when Naruto was about to dodge he felt his feet trapped, by a ribbon.

At the same time that the punch landed in his face, Naruto had also received a punch from Satake, straight in the stomach. The impact of the two attacks sent Naruto flying back and landing on the ground hard.

Laughing Naruto, slowly stood up. His head still facing the ground he began to speak. "That was a good strategy. But, you failed to get the bells." Without even looking at his subordinates Naruto looked to the sky. "And it seems, that sunset is happening right now. You all..."

Before Naruto had the chance to say another word he suddenly heard the sound of bells ringing. Slowly his gaze shifted to his students. All five of his students were standing proudly, with Satake holding the three bells.

Once again Naruto began to laugh. "Nice work. You kids really do have skills don't you. It's now official. You five are now the new Team 7."

Genkai's eyes slowly began to widen. However it wasn't in shock. It was because he was overwhelmed with excitement. Out of nowhere, Genkai threw his left hand into the air, whilst sticking up his thumb. "Yeah!"

Naruto, Tetsu and Misaki all laughed at Genkai's action, however Shizuki and Satake simply shook their heads and smiled.

Later that day.

"That's right. It's official. They passed the test." Naruto was currently standing in the office of the Hokage. "Even I couldn't pass that test. Man this new generation, might just grow up to be some of the strongest ninjas the leaf village will ever bring up."

Looking out the window, was a man, with spiky silver hair. As he turned to face Naruto, it was revealed that on his face was a mask covering his mouth and nose. His headband was covering his left eye, which meant that the only part of his face that was visible was his right eye. He was wearing the standard leaf shinobi outfit , however he was also wearing the Hokage jacket.

"That might just be true Naruto. But there are going to be many challenges ahead of them." The man said calmly.

"That's right. Kakashi sensei." Naruto said before leaving the room.

The next day

Team 7 were currently standing in the Hokages office waiting to be appointed their first mission. Genkai was impatiently pacing around the room, with an angry expression on his face.

"What the heck, is wrong with that Hokage. He's the one who calls us here, and next thing you know, he's late!" Genkai shouted with rage.

Shaking her head. Misaki spoke up. "Hey come on now Genkai. Have a little respect. This is the Hokage after all. I'm sure he has perfectly reasonable reason."

Before another word could be said, there was a sudden puff of white smoke, right behind the Hokage's desk. Once the smoke cleared it was revealed that a man with silver hair and his headband covering his left eye, was standing, reading a book.

Slowly the man closed the book, and place it in a pouch on the side of his waist. "Finished." The man then looked up to face the guests in his office. "Sorry I'm late guys. I got lost on the path of life."

Turning to Misaki Satake calmly responded to whaqt she had said before his arrival. "Some reason."

Genkai began shouting angrily at the Hokage. "What the hell is wrong with you.."

The one jounin in the room, sweat dropped. 'Same old Kakashi sensei.' Thought Naruto.

Kakashi then sat down in the seat behind his desk, and placed his elbows on the table, bringing his hands to his face. "Now for the reason I called you here. Time for Team 7's first mission. But first. Naruto. You won't be needed."

Shocked, all five genin watched as their sensei nodded and walked out of the office. "Huh. So Naruto sensei isn't coming on the mission with us." Misaki asked the question that was going through both her and her team mates minds.

Kakashi just gave his guests a blank stare, with his one revealed eye. "No." Kakashi said simply. "This a very special mission. Even Naruto wouldn't be able to handle this mission. Only you five can do this."

Genkai, Tetsu and Misaki gasped as they heard what the Hokage said. Shizuki and Satake's eyes slightly widened. "Only us." Was Tetsu's response."

Nodding his head calmly, Kakashi carried on his explanation. "That's right. If you guys don't complete this mission, then the whole leaf village could be in chaos."

The Hokage took his time, in order to make sure the genin understood him clearly. "Your mission. Is to... deliver ramen to the villagers."

All five genin shouted in rage. "What!" They all exclaimed. "I thought you said that it was a special mission, and that if we didn't complete it the village would be in chaos!" Genkai shouted angrily.

With a cheerful voice Kakashi answered the boy. "What I said was true. Including the part about Naruto not being able to complete it. If people didn't get their ramen, they would be furious. Seeing as the delivery person is sick, I think that people would rather get their food from five smiling kids, than a grown man. Not to mention that Naruto would probably eat it all."

Genkai instantly began shouting and recklessly squirming, as both Tetsu and Satake were forced to hold him back from trying to attack the Hokage.

Sighing, Misaki bowed to the Hokage and began to leave the facility. "We shall complete our mission, Lord Hokage. We'll go straight to Ichiraku Ramen."

Following Misaki, Satake and Tetsu dragged Genkai out of the office, by his arms. Right after them, Shizuki crossed her arms and left.

Unknown to them, Kakashi was currently smiling underneath his mask. Standing up, he looked out of the window in the office. From there he could see The five kids heading towards Ichiraku Ramen. 'Your day will soon come, when you have to go on challenging mission. Your journey has only just began.'

* * *

All right, that's chapter three. More importantly, make sure you read and review. You can even review chapters one and two if you want. I don't mind.


	4. The new Assignment

The new Assignment

Yo people what's up. I have finally written and updated this chapter. All I actually have to say is, please read and review.

So let Naruto NG chapter 4... BEGIN

* * *

The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping in the Hidden Leaf Village. It was a beautiful day and everyone was in a good mood. Everyone except for the six ninja who were currently standing in the Hokage's office. Once again the Hokage had arrived late.

As the masked man finally arrived, all the other shinobi in the room sweat dropped, as they once again heard a new excuse. "Sorry I'm late. A black cat crossed my path." Naruto and his five subordinates had already gotten used to Kakashi and his many excuses.

Once the Hokage was seated, Genkai walked up to the Hokage and slammed his hands on the table. "OK, that's it. I have had enough of these special missions that only we can do. I want a real mission, and I want it now."

Under his mask, Kakashi smiled. "Well isn't that lucky. I have just the mission for you. It's a... delivery mission."

"OK that's it." Genkai was about to pounce.

"To the land of Dumplings." Kakashi interrupted Genkai, before he had a chance to attack.

Looking at the Hokage in shock Genkai, stepped away from the table, and went back to standing together with his team mates. "Land of Dumplings? Sounds interesting. Will there be ramen to?" Naruto asked suddenly interested.

Ignoring Naruto's question Kakashi carried on. "However, unlike your previous delivery mission you will be delivering an actual person." Kakashi replied, whilst slowly nodding his head.

Satake also interested spoke out, to no one in particular. "An actual person, huh."

A sudden knock at the door caused the shinobi in the room to all turn their heads. Without even waiting for a response, a young girl with violet coloured eyes and flowing black hair, wearing a pink kimono walked into the room.

With his natural instincts kicking in, Tetsu was instantly kneeling at her feet, and holding her hand."Where have you been all my life." Tetsu said, attempting to put on a romantic voice.

Immediately Misaki walked over to him, and viciously began stomping on her team mates head.

Confused, the young girl simply walked around the angry girl and perverted boy. Walking over to the Hokage, she began to speak. "Kakashi, please don't tell me I am going to escorted by a bunch of brats."

Looking past the girl, Kakashi stared directly at the five genin and one jounin. "Allow me to introduce you to the princess of the land of dumplings. Princess Nasuki Hosuko."

A few minutes Later

After a few more seconds of beating up Tetsu, Misaki stopped and once again stood by her team, along with a plastered Tetsu.

Nasuki was currently standing next to the Hokage's desk, with her arms crossed. Clearing his throat Kakashi began to speak. "As you may know, the Land of Dumplings is a small country. But they are still a very rich one, due to their legendary dumplings."

After a short pause he carried on. During that pause Naruto licked his lips.

"Imagine the amount of money one could ask for in return for the princess. So obviously we need her to be safely escorted to the Land of Dumplings, without any harm. Once there, you are to report to the Dumpling Daimyo, and hand her over to him. Understood?"

All five genin bowed and simultaneously shouted. "Yes sir." Naruto looked at his students and nodded his head. He then turned to the Hokage. "Team 7, will complete this mission no matter what."

'And maybe get some dumplings, as a reward.' Naruto thought whilst, once again, licking his lips.

Nodding his head Kakashi answered. "That's good to hear, Naruto."

Reluctantly Nasuki walked over to the group of shinobi, and shook her head. "I can't believe a bunch of kids are actually going to escort me. This is just pathetic." Sighing she shoved past the group and headed out of the office.

Turning around Nasuki, clapped her hands and ordered the ninja, as though they were her slaves. "Chop chop. I want to get home as soon as possible."

Hesitantly the five genin left the room, and followed Nasuki. Shaking his head, Naruto began to think about the trip to come. 'This is going to be one long trip." With his hands in his pocket, Naruto followed the others.

The Village Gates

The six ninja and the princess were currently standing outside of the village gates. The six shinobi who were there, were each wearing back packs. Slowly looking around, Naruto observed the people stood around him. "I take it that everyone is ready."

Without a single word Naruto's five students nodded their heads. After that they all began to head out of the Hidden Leaf Village.

Naruto was at the the front of the group. On one side was Shizuki, and on the other was Satake. Right at the back were Genkai, Tetsu and Miskai.

They made sure there was some distance between them and the princess, so that they didn't have to listen to her constant complaining.

Unknown Location

Two men, clad in black, were standing in front of a throne in an empty room. Each man was wearing a gas mask that covered their mouth and nose, and each had black goggles concealing their eyes. On one of their wrists they wore a bladed claw like weapon. Both had spiky, long black hair.

Sitting on the throne, was a man whose entire body was covered by darkness. "Is your mission understood?" The man asked the two men stood before him.

Bowing, the men looked at each other, then back to the man who had asked the question. At the exact same time the men answered. "Of course master. The Horokio Brothers never fail." Laughing the brothers disappeared.

On an open path surrounded by trees

Team 7 and Nasuki were walking on the rough path. They hadn't been walking for too long. The sun was still shining and was very hot.

Often the group would have to stop to allow the princess to rest, but they were still making pace.

No one spoke amongst the group. None of them had anything to talk about. As their journey continued, Naruto suddenly stopped, holding is hand out.

Staring at the Jounin, everyone was beginning to question, Naruto's sudden halt. Answering their question, Naruto shouted. "Duck!"

As they all ducked, six blades attached to chains came flying through the sky aimed at their heads. Thanks to Naruto's warning all the blades landed behind the group and into the ground. Before anyone could say a word, Two strange men with gas masks appeared in front of them.

The chains attached to the blades were also attached to a gauntlet on each of their wrists. The chains began to bring the blades back onto the gauntlet, creating a weapon that looked like claw on the men's wrists.

Laughing one of the men, began to speak. "So you were able to dodge our assassination blades huh."

The other man then began to speak. "We tried to make it quick and painless, so we could steal the princess, but fine. Now we get to have fun with you."

Standing back up, Naruto signalled the others to also get back up. Once they did so, Naruto gave them their orders. "OK, here's the plan. Misaki and Genkai protect the princess. The rest of you give me some support."

"Sir yes sir." Shouted four out of the five genin. Genkai grumpily crossed his arms as he stood in his position protecting Nasuki. "Oh come on. I want to help to you know."

"Shut it dead last." Satake said in response to Genkai's complaint.

Unknown to their opponents, the two brothers smiled and charged at the ninja in front of them. Before they got to them they jumped up and launched their claws at Naruto.

Tetsu instantly brought out his signature weapon and unfolded it. As the weapons came raining down on Naruto's head, Tetsu sent his Fuma Shuriken to stop them.

As the weapon flew just above his head Naruto caught it, and used it to protect himself. Before he had a chance to react one of the brothers appeared in front of him holding out his claw, ready to slice him in half.

Quickly Naruto used the Fuma shuriken to block the attack.

Whilst Naruto was distracted the other brother, was already charging towards the princess. However, before he could get close to her he suddenly had to stop and jump backwards, as Shizuki's ribbon was sent hurtling at him with a huge knot in it.

The brother that Naruto was facing jumped back, to get away from Naruto. Immediately he charged towards Shizuki, whilst his brother placed his claws onto her ribbon, keeping it in place and stopping Shizuki from moving.

Seeing this Naruto flung the weapon he was still holding, back to it's owner. With one quick motion, Tetsu caught his weapon and sent it at the brothers.

The brother who was currently, charging at Shizuki stopped in his tracks and turned around. He quickly jumped up and used his claw to stop the Fuma Shuriken, sending it back at it's owner in the process.

Whilst this was going on Satake began a chain of hand seals. Once he completed them, he took a deep breath and then released a huge fireball at the brothers.

Both of the brothers were able to dodge the attack, but as they did so a Naruto appeared in front of them both, and launched a punch directly at their faces, sending them rolling back.

One of the two Naruto's disappeared and the other sighed. "This isn't over yet. Keep up your guard."

Nodding all three genin that were helping Naruto stood in a fighting stance. Shizuki held her ribbon tight. Tetsu had his Fuma Shuriken in his grasp, and Satake, had his fists ready.

Slowly the brother got back up. "You know Chikoro. These guys aren't half bad." He said looking at his brother.

Looking back at his brother Chikoro, laughed a little. "Yeah. I guess so. But remember Masuki. The Horokio Brothers never fail."

Also laughing Masuki, answered back. "That's true. Plus. We haven't even gotten started. How about we get serious huh."

"Sounds good to me." Chikoro, slowly began to take off his gas mask, as his brother did the same.

They opened their mouths, and as they did this, a purple mist came spilling out of their mouths.

* * *

Well that's chapter, four. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm sure most of you can guess, but for those of you who can't, you will have to wait until next chapter to see what the purple mist coming from Chikoro, and Masuki's mouths is.

Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to read and review. Until next time.


	5. Twin Trouble

Twin Trouble

Yo. How's it going everybody. I don't have a lot to say except that in this chapter you get to see the Horokio brothers abilities.

So let's just get on with the show.

* * *

Also laughing Masuki, answered back. "That's true. Plus. We haven't even gotten started. How about we get serious huh."

"Sounds good to me." Chikoro, slowly began to take off his gas mask, as his brother did the same. They opened their mouths, and as they did this, a purple mist came spilling out of their mouths.

The six shinobi, and the one princess, all gasped, as they witnessed this. Shaking his head in disbelief Genkai, asked the question that had been running through his mind. "What the hell is that stuff. It looks exactly like..."

"Poison." Shizuki finished off his sentence, calmly.

Misaki gulped. "How is that possible. They should be dead. What their doing isn't humanly possible." Misaki directed her question to Naruto, however he wasn't the one to answer first.

Chikoro brought his hand to his head and began to laugh hysterically. "Idiots. We aren't normal humans. We are the perfect weapons against poisons of any sort."

Also laughing Masuki, blew some of the poison mist escaping his mouth into the air. "Let's do this." Licking his lips, both he and his brother took in a deep breath.

Once they saw this Shizuki and Tetsu both ran to the front of the group and prepared their weapons.

The Horokio brothers both released their breaths, and allowed a huge cloud of poison mist to head straight towards the group.

Shizuki immediately began to twirl her ribbon in an attempt to blow away the poison. Tetsu did the same with his Fuma Shuriken, trying to spin it as fast as he could. The cloud slowly began to fade away, but that wasn't the end of their troubles.

Instantly, both brothers were charging at the two weapon users with their claws ready.

Quickly Naruto started a chain of hand seals. Once he had completed them, he stomped his foot on the ground. "Earth style: Mud Wall!" As he did this, some of the earth where his foot had landed began to rise up, and head towards his subordinates. Once it made it's way in front of the two genin it rose up, creating a giant wall.

"Quickly get back." Naruto shouted orders to his subordinates. As they followed his commands, Chikoro and Masuki could both be seen jumping over the wall. Most likely using their chained claws to climb up.

As soon as he saw them coming, Naruto, along with Satake, completed some hand seals and blew out a huge fireball from their mouths. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" They both shouted simultaneously.

As the fireballs approached them, Chikoro quickly sent his claws towards the ground. Once they landed he used the chains to bring himself towards the ground, enabling him to avoid the attacks. Masuki instead of doing the same held on to his brother's legs.

In an attempt to stop the brothers, Tetsu flung his weapon at the chains. Trying to cut them. However, before he could do that, Masuki used his brother to boost his fall and as he landed he aimed his claws towards the ground.

Before the Fuma shuriken could hit the chains, Masuki stopped it in it's tracks, and making it stick into the ground, using his claws. Just as he did this, his brother landed next to him.

With Naruto and Satake, behind them, and Tetsu on the side without a weapon, the brothers charged at the remaining three genin.

Shizuki, quickly formed a knot in her ribbon and started to swing it at the brothers. However the brothers were easily able to dodge, the incoming attacks.

Chikoro, allowed his brother to get in front of him. Once Masuki ducked, another swing of the ribbon, Chikoro ran behind him, and jumped off his back, launching himself high into the air, and towards the princess.

Taking in a deep breath Chikoro, unleashed it at the princess and her bodyguards, whilst at the the same time aiming his claws at their heads.

Misaki, Nasuki and Genkai were all frozen, in fear, of both the poison mist and the dangerous claw. Once they were completely engulfed by the mist, Shizuki, Satake, Tetsu and Naruto's weyes widened. Whilst Masuki simply smiled.

"Ahhh!" A loud cry was heard, from the mist. Everyone was awaiting the outcome.

As the mist slowly cleared it was revealed, that Misaki and Nasuki were nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked up confused. The poison mist in the sky was just about clearing.

Once it was completely cleared everyone, stared in shock. What they saw was Genkai's fist in Chikoro's stomach, whilst both were heading straight towards the ground. Upon their landing Chikoro let out a loud grunt, as his back was slammed into the ground. Smiling Genkai backed away from the twin.

Masuki's eyes were wide open, because of what he had just witnessed. "How on earth. Did he do that."

Slowly Misaki was walking out from behind some trees. Everyone turned their heads to her as she began to explain the situation.

"Well, whilst all the fighting was going on I created an illusion of both me and Nasuki, so that we could go and hide in the bushes. But Genkai, refused to hide, so I let him stay behind." Misaki took a short pause. "Whilst everyone's view was covered by the mist, Genkai launched an attack at that brother."

Shaking his head in disbelief Masuki took a small step back. 'That one little runt managed to take down, Chikoro.' Chikoro was thinking of running away but didn't even get a chance to as, as soon as he turned around Naruto was charging directly at him.

In one of his hands, Naruto had a small spinning ball, which was aimed at Masuki's stomach. "Sorry, but this is it." Just as the attack hit Naruto shouted. "Rasengan!"

Once he was hit Masuki was sent flying back crashing into a nearby tree. Dusting off his hands Naruto looked at both brothers who were now unconscious. "I guess they couldn't take a hit. Nice work, Te..."

Before Naruto could finish off his sentence Genkai, dropped to the floor, fainting. Immediately everyone ran towards him. "During that attack he must of inhaled some of the poison." Naruto said out loud

Quickly Naruto reached into his back pack. Once he found what he was looking for, he pulled out a small bottle, labelled antidote. He picked up Genkai's head and slowly began to feed him the drink. "This won't heal him fully, seeing as it's not the antidote that counters those two's poison, but it should at least keep him alive."

A few Minutes Later

The group had carried on their journey, after tying the Horokio brother's up against a tree. Naruto was once again in the front of the group, however this time he was carrying an unconscious Genkai rather than his back pack.

Everyone else was in their normal position. Satake was holding Naruto's bag, as well as his own, whilst Tetsu was holding Genkai's back pack.

The group continued their journey in silence, all thinking about Genkai's condition, and how he risked his life for them.

Unknown Location

The man shrouded in darkness was once again sitting on his throne, in an empty room.

Slowly a figure rose up from the ground. The man, who had just come, bowed, and explained his reason for being there. "Master. I have some bad news. I' afraid that the Horokio brothers have failed." Once that was said the man disappeared back into the ground.

Laughing slightly at what he had just heard the man in darkness, began to speak to himself. "So the Horokio brothers failed me huh. Interesting." The man stood up, still having his body shrouded in darkness. "Well if you want something done. You have to do it yourself."

At a spring resort Inn

After some more travelling, Naruto's group had ended up at a spring resort inn. An inn were you could relax in the hot springs. After getting a room key, for himself, the boys and the girls, Naruto showed each group their rooms.

"Okay, so boy's in that room, and girls in that room. No entering the opposite room" Naruto looked at Tetsu in particular.

"You guys can either stay in your rooms, explore or go and enjoy the hot springs. It's up to you. If you need me i'll be down the hall in my room. I'll set Genkai to bed." Once that was said Naruto headed to the boy's room with Genkai on his back. After leaving Genkai on one of the beds he left and headed towards his own room.

"So what do you guys want to do." Misaki asked cheerfully.

Crossing her arms Shizuki, turned around. "Get away from you guys, that's what."

"Well I would rather, get close to you Misaki." Tetsu said whilst wrapping an arm around his crush's neck. Immediately Misaki started pounding him, to a pulp.

Shaking her head, Nasuki was about to enter the girls room, but was stopped by Tetsu holding her hand from behind. "If your going to bed." Tetsu smiled at her allowing a small sparkle to be shown on his teeth. "Would you like me to join you."

Instantly Misaki was completely going berserk, and beating Tetsu up. Nasuki simply gave Tetsu a kick in the face end entered the room, after saying. "Perverted little freak."

Misaki carried on beating up Tetsu whilst Shizuki and Satake shook their heads.

* * *

So that's chapter 5. Remember, read and review.


	6. Unstoppable Monster

Unstoppable Monster

Okay, so here's chapter 6. I don't have much to say right now so

Let chapter 6... Commence

* * *

The group travelling to the land of dumplings, were still resting in the hot springs inn. They had arrived there about an hour earlier, and it had already become dark.

"Wow. That was amazing. Those hot springs were so relaxing. Right Shizuki?" Misaki and Shizuki were returning to their room, after spending an hour in the hot spring.

"Yeah, I guess so." Shizuki calmly replied.

Misaki and Shizuki were just approaching the girls room, when they heard a sudden cry coming from down the hall. Quickly they turned their heads in the direction the shouting was coming from.

"Misaki, Shizuki." Tetsu was running down the corridor, calling his two female team mates names in a panic. Once he was close to them, he stopped and began to explain himself. "Have you seen Genkai?" He's gone missing."

Worried Misaki quickly responded. "What. Gone missing. But he was in the room, when we last saw him. There is absolutely no way, he could have gone anywhere in that condition. We have to tell Naruto sensei."

"No point. We already went to look for him in his room. He's not there. Satake went to look for Genkai, so we have to go and help him."

Nodding her head Shizuki, came up with an idea. "OK. We'll split up, and search for him. Whoever finds him call the rest of us. Now hurry."

After that was said , the three genin, went to search for their missing companion.

In a nearby Ramen shop

Naruto Uzumaki was happily eating a bowl of ramen. He didn't feel like going to the hot springs, so he had decided to go for a short walk. On that walk he stumbled upon, a small ramen shack not too far from the inn. Being Naruto he decided to stop there and get something to eat.

"Another bowl please." Naruto held out his bowl to the man behind the counter, who was serving him his ramen.

Once he got another helping he carried on eating, enjoying his favourite food.

In a small forest near the inn

The young genin, who was supposedly missing, was currently launching a barrage of attacks at a tree. He was attacking with both his legs and arms. After a while of attacking he was suddenly interrupted.

"Yo dead last." Leaning against a tree with his arms crossed, was Satake. Slowly he began to walk towards the other boy. "What are you doing out here? Your in no condition to be training. Plus. Everyone's looking for you."

Crossing his arms angrily Genkai quickly replied. "Yeah whatever. I'm perfectly fine." Genkai then relaxed his arms and stared at the ground, sounding slightly depressed. "Anyway. I need this training."

Confused, that his team mate didn't seem like his ordinary hyperactive self, Satake raised an eyebrow. "But why?"

Looking up at Satake, Genkai explained his reasons for training. "It's because, I'm weak. Compared to you guys, I've got no skills. You've got fire ninjutsu, Tetsus got his Fuma shuriken, Misaki has got genjutsu, plus she's smart and Shizuki has her ribbon. And me. I've got nothing."

Taking a short break Genkai continued. "And the fight against the Horokio brothers helped me realise that. Why else would sensei tell me to just guard the princess.

Laughing at what the blonde had to say, Satake, shook his head. "Weak huh. Are you sure about that. You do have a skill. It's pure determination. During that fight, who else would have decided to take that poison head on. Only you knuckle head."

Laughing slightly himself Genkai, rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Really you think so. Thanks Satake."

Smirking, Satake simply turned around, to face the direction, he had come from. "No problem. But we should really get back to the others."

Nodding his head in agreement Genkai, and Satake were about to head back to the inn when they were suddenly interrupted.

From the bushes, maniacal laughing could be heard getting closer. Just as the two genin faced the direction in which the laugh came from, a man was slowly coming out. "What's the matter. Leaving so soon. Why don''t you two stick around and play."

The man who had just appeared was wearing black robes down to his knees, with a white ribbon tied around his waist. His trousers were long and dark green, whilst his hair was long and black.

Both Genkai and Satake readied themselves for battle. "Who are you, and what do you want?!" Genkai shouted angrily at the man stood before him.

"What else could he want. The princess." Satake stared at the man, with daggers in his eyes.

But we're not gonna let you!" Both Genkai and Satake shouted at the same time. Instantly they began to charge at their enemy.

The strange man licked his lips slowly, before charging at the two genin. "Come and get me."

In the middle of their charge, Satake slowed down, allowing Genkai to get in front of him. Once in front Genkai quickly ducked, whilst Satake used him to boost himself over the man's head.

Once behind the man, Satake launched a mid air spinning kick at his head, whilst in front Genkai carried on his charge and aimed a punch at the man's stomach.

Immediately the man began to spin. During the spin he grabbed Genkai's fist and Satake's foot. Spinning them with him, he soon came to a stop, throwing both boys into separate trees, next to each other.

Slowly both boys got up. Quickly completing a set of hand seals, Satake sucked in some air, and then released it as a huge fireball. "Fire style: Fire Ball Jutsu!"

As the huge fireball approached him the man simply stuck out his hand. From his hand appeared a giant shield made out of Purple chakra. Once the fireball clashed with the shield, a cloud of smoke surrounded the man.

Satake and Genkai squinted their eyes trying to see through the smoke.

As the smoke cleared, the purple chakra shield that was coming from the man's hand, changed to to take the shape of a giant fist. Immediately after it's creation the fist charged at Satake.

Luckily Satake was just about able to dodge the attack by jumping to the side. Right after that the fist tried to attack Genkai.

Without wasting a second, Genkai also dodged the fist by jumping to the side.

When they both had dodged the attacks, Genkai and Satake began to charge at the man once more, however this time they each came from different sides.

The man quickly dispelled the chakra fist, the ducked down, whilst placing both hands on the ground. Once he did this, purple chakra spikes came out of the ground heading towards the two boys.

Both boys simply dodged the spikes by jumping to the side so that they were now both next to each other. However, before they could make another step the spikes turned into fists that were smaller than the previous one, but still larger than a normal fist.

Each fist grabbed onto a boy, not allowing them to make another move. The man got up whilst lifting his hands off the ground. One hand had nothing in it, whilst the other had two chakra arms that each attached to a fist.

Smiling devilishly, the man licked his lips. "How weak. But what can I expect from two amateurs."

Very slowly the man began to close his hand. As he did this both genin began to scream in pain as the hands holding them began to tighten.

Suddenly a Fuma shuriken came flying right through the air aimed at the man's head.

Without even looking behind him the man, instantly raised his free hand , over his shoulder and from it came a shield which easily deflected the attack.

The two fists that were holding onto Satake and Genkai threw the two boys behind the man.

Both boys landed hard on the ground rolling to a stop, next to Shizuki, Tetsu and Misaki.

Misaki instantly went to the boys, to check if they were OK. Both boys were out cold.

Turning to the man angrily, Misaki began to shout. "Who the heck are you, and why did you do this to them."

Laughing, the man turned around to face the kids. "It's simple really. I felt like it."

After hearing that, Misaki brought out a few kunai with some explosive tags attached, and flung them at her opponent.

The man simply brought up his hand creating another shield, to block the explosion. After the he dispelled his shield and the smoke had cleared the man quickly jumped to the side.

Tetsu had just come charging through the smoke holding his Fuma shuriken, whilst slashing it at the man. Tetsu was just about to turn around to slash his opponent with the weapon in his hand, but was stopped when the man stuck out his fist creating another giant chakra fist to punch him straight in the stomach.

Tetsu was sent flying across the battlefield, whilst the man quickly slammed his chakra fist into the ground, causing some of it to sink in. In a short distance in front of the fist, another fist, slightly smaller than the first, came shooting out of the ground.

The second fist grabbed onto Shizuki's ribbon which was currently being swung at the man. The fist pulled the the ribbon, causing the girl holding onto it, to be brought flying through the air straight towards the man.

Once she was in front of him, the man quickly stuck up his knee, and kneed her in the stomach, whilst smashing his elbow into her back.

After doing that he threw her into the air, then jumped up and kicked her in the face sending her flying not to far away from Tetsu.

Once again licking his lips, he turned to face Misaki. Misaki took a slight step back in fear.

Misaki brought out a shuriken, with an explosive tag attached. Quickly she sent the weapon flying at her opponent. She then completed a set of hand seals, and the shuriken grew in size until it was massive.

The man stuck out his hand and created giant shield of purple chakra to protect himself. Once the shuriken hit the shield, a huge explosion occurred causing a huge cloud of smoke to appear.

Misaki smiled, thinking that she had at least done some damage. But just as she was about to celebrate, a purple chakra arm came straight at her, gripping her by the neck.

The man slowly began to walk towards Misaki. The arm that was holding her by the neck slammed her into a tree. It then began to slowly strangle her.

"How disappointing. I was expecting so much more. Oh well."

Before the man could take another step, there was a sudden flash of gold and his chakra arm began to shatter.

The man's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

In front of Misaki who had just fallen to the ground was Genkai who was facing downwards with his fists clenched tightly by his sides. But what was most shocking, was the golden coloured chakra that was completely surrounding his body.

Genkai pointed his finger at the man, and angrily shouted.

"Prepare. To die!"

* * *

And that is chapter 6 folks. Hope you enjoyed it, cause I sure did. Wondering what that golden chakra is doing around Genkai, then wait until chapter 7. All will be revealed.


	7. Gold vs Purple

Gold vs Purple

What's up folks. I'm back with another chapter of Naruto NG. I hope you guys like this chapter. The power of Genkai's golden chakra, is going to be revealed in this chapter.

So without further to do, let the chapter... BEGIN

* * *

"Prepare. To die!"

Immediately Genkai charged at the man with the golden chakra still encasing him. His speed had increased tenfold, as he launched a punch at the man.

'His chakra. It can't be.' The mysterious man thought before jumping back slightly, and sticking out his hand. From his hand came a chakra shield to block Genkai's punch.

As the fist surrounded by golden chakra, clashed with the purple shield, the shield shattered just like the giant fist, from before.

Shocked by this, the man jumped back once more, whilst creating another shield, which was easily shattered by another punch from Genkai.

The two continued like this, until the man hit his back against a tree. Seeing an opportunity Genkai jumped into the air, and attempted to kick the man's face.

The man simply ducked under the attack and ran underneath Genkai so that he was now standing, a short distance behind him.

Instead of hitting it's target Genkai's kick hit the tree, causing it to be sliced in half, and the part that was cut to fall backwards.

After landing safely Genkai turned around, to face his opponent. He began to charge at him once more.

The man quickly placed both hands on the ground, causing various spikes to stick out of the ground coming towards Genkai.

Genkai stopped his charge and quickly punched the ground. A line of golden chakra came straight from his fist, destroying all spikes coming his way.

The golden chakra kept going, and headed straight for the man now. Before it could get any closer, the man created a giant fist from his hand, and slammed it into the ground, causing his own line of purple chakra to head straight for it.

As the two chakra attacks collided there was a huge explosion, causing a cloud of smoke to block both shinobi's view.

Before the smoke even had any chance to clear, both ninja were charging at each other. The man had created another giant chakra fist, whilst Genkai countered with his golden chakra encased fist.

As both fists collided, Genkai's eyes widened in shock. Instead of the purple fist shattering like all the man's previous creations, it was perfectly fine and was fighting Genkai's fist for dominance.

Smiling, the man chuckled. "I must admit. You actually surprised me with that golden chakra of yours. In my entire life I have only ever seen one other ninja do what you are doing now."

The man slowly shook his head and carried on. "The only reason you were able to shatter my creations, was because I allowed you to. I have simply been holding back and testing your abilities, with you golden chakra."

Once again the man paused, whilst Genkai only stared at the man, with the intention to kill.

The man sighed sadly. "But it seems, that you do not have the same amount of control as him. You really bore me. Oh well. I guess that means your no threat to me."

Genkai had already lost all self control. All he did, was growl in anger. Then he began to amply more pressure onto his enemies giant fist.

Slowly but surely the fist began to shatter. Genkai carried on pushing, until he eventually was able to smash through the fist. His fist carried on going until it hit the man in the stomach.

However, instead of the man crying out in pain, his entire body began to turn the same colour as his chakra. Genkai only managed to widen his eyes in shock as the man exploded, sending him flying back.

Luckily for him the explosion wasn't to massive. He was able to stand up and looked around, trying to find the man.

From behind him a fist came shooting out and sent him flying away. Genkai got up slowly, and turned around, however he didn't see his attacker.

Looking around Genkai, didn't even notice the other fist coming from behind him and, once again, sending him flying.

Just like before Genkai got up, and began to look around. This time, instead of a giant fist attacking him, a slightly smaller fist came shooting out and struck him, causing him to take a step back.

Once again another fist, identical to the first, came shooting out of nowhere and hit him. This continued and Genkai was continuously being knocked around, by the various fists.

Maniacal laughter could be heard, but where it was coming from, Genkai couldn't tell. "So boy. What do you think. You thought you were all high and mighty being able to shatter my creations. But you were barely able to shatter my chakra clones fist. How do you expect to defeat me."

The fists kept on striking Genkai, until he suddenly caught one. Genkai was panting heavily. Looking straight at where the fist came from, he saw the man standing on a tree.

Smiling, Genkai tightened his grip on the fist, easily causing it to shatter. Before Genkai could make another move. He collapsed.

The man jumped down from the tree and slowly began to make his way to Genkai. "I see. So I was right. That power of yours, was simply because of your desire to protect these friends of yours. It looks like your body wasn't able to handle all of that power, surging through it."

The man suddenly stopped. Licking his lips he then created a giant fist, ready to crush Genkai.

Just as he was close enough he brought the fist down, attempting to smash Genkai.

However, his attack didn't manage to get any closer, as it was shattered by an attack. The man frowned as he saw a blonde haired man, clad in orange with his hand raised blocking the fist. The man could just about see a spinning orb disappearing from his hand.

"I suggest you back away right now. Or else things are going to get ugly."

The man was none other than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Fine." The man slowly back away. "I have no reason to carry on this fight so I might as well go. Just one thing. Tell your students to remember my name, especially Satake, and that fool Genkai. I am Suzaku."

That was the last thing he said before, a man wearing purple trousers, and a black cloak covering his top half, appeared from the ground. The man placed a hand on Suzaku's shoulder. Then they both began to sink into the ground.

Naruto sighed and relaxed himself. Looking around he saw the bodies of his unconscious students. He began to walk to all of them and picked them up one by one. He then made his way back to the inn.

An few hours later

After bringing his students back to the inn, Naruto placed them each to rest in a bed in their rooms. Satake, Tetsu, Misaki and Shizuki had all gotten up, about an hour ago. However, Genkai wasn't so lucky.

Genkai was still lying in bed, with his four team mates, his sensei and Nasuki all standing around the room, waiting for him to wake up.

Ever so slowly, Genkai began to open his eyes. Blinking a couple of times before fulling opening his eyes, Genkai raised his upper body and, began to shout. "Where is. I've got to defeat him."

Everyone else in the room rushed over to him. "Genkai, your finally awake. We were so worried." Misaki said showing her concern.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Naruto then began to speak. "I'm glad that your Okay, Genkai. Like Misaki said, we were all worried. You protected your friends like a true shinobi. Now. About that man. He said his name was Suzaku. I'm not sure how, but it seems he knows you two." Naruto then turned to Satake as well. "Satake and Genkai."

Both boys were shocked and confused. They looked at each other then back at their sensei.

"But that is of no importance right now. What is important is making sure that Nasuki, gets to the Land of Dumplings. But first we shall allow Genkai and those of us who need it, to rest up. Tomorrow we will carry on our journey.

Naruto looked at everyone, making sure they all understood his orders. "If everyone understands then lets all get to sleep."

Just as everyone was about to head off, Nasuki shouted. "Wait. I have something to say. "

Everyone began to listen intently. "Thank you. All of you. You have all risked your lives to protect me. And I am very grateful. As an extra reward, when we arrive at my home, I will tell my father to let you all spend one extra day and be allowed to eat as many dumplings as you can eat."

Naruto licked his lips, then clapped his hands. "Three cheers for Nasuki." Everyone began to cheer for the princess.

After a while everyone had gone to sleep in their separate beds. Everyone was now sleeping soundly in their beds, happily awaiting the rest of their trip.

Unknown Location

Suzaku was currently sitting in his throne, back in the empty room. He was thinking about the events that had just occurred. 'So it seems that Satake still has a long way to go. And that brat, Genkai. It seems he's just as annoying as his father. He possesses the same abilities, however right now he cannot control these powers. That means he is no threat to me.'

Suzaku simply sat in his throne, and began to laugh.

* * *

That's chapter 7. AI hope you liked it. Anyway don't forget to read and review.


	8. Bonds Between Friends

Bonds Between Friends

So hows everyone doing. I'm good, not that anyone really cares. So I'm just going to shut up and get on with it.

This is Naruto NG Chapter 8

Let it... BEGIN

It was the middle of the night, and all was dark. Team 7 were still resting in the hot springs. Naruto had decided to allow the genin to rest for one extra day, just as a special reward. They had spent that day relaxing and doing what they please.

But it had gotten dark quickly and the genin had no choice but to rest for the night. However whilst Naruto and Nasuki were each in their own separate beds sleeping, the five genin had decided to have a secret meeting in the boys room.

Genkai was sitting on his bed, whilst Tetsu was sitting on the bed next to it. Shizuki was sitting on a chair in between the two beds, and Satake was close by leaning against a wall with his arms crossed. In front of them was Misaki, who seemed to be in charge.

"Okay. Seeing as Naruto sensei and Nasuki are both asleep, we can start our meeting. We have to talk about that fight." Misaki said to her team mates.

Tetsu nodded his head. "Yeah. We didn't even land a single hit on him. We was unstoppable."

Misaki also nodded her head. "He's right. If it wasn't for Naruto sensei and Genkai we would be dead."

Shizuki turned to Genkai. "So Genkai. How did you do it. When me, Tetsu and Misaki arrived you and Satake were out cold. So how could you have been able to fight him."

Genkai looked around at his team mates. "To tell you the truth I don't know. I woke up and saw that everyone was on the ground, and that guy was strangling Misaki. I just got really angry, and then I couldn't control myself. All I remember was attacking him."

Genkai sighed sadly. "I guess the thought of losing the people closest to me was too much. I don't think I could survive all alone. Again."

Everyone was listening intently to what Genkai to say. Their eyes were all focused on him.

"All my life. I've been alone. I didn't even have parents to care for me. That's why I want to be Hokage. Because everyone considers me a loser. Talentless. But I'm going to prove them wrong by showing that even a dead last can rise to the top."

Satake smiled. "Really. All alone huh. And here I thought you were just blabbing your mouth off wanting to be Hokage. I was alone to. Except. One of my parents are still alive. And I want to kill him."

All four other genin stared at Satake shocked, and completely confused. The thought of someone wanting to kill one of their parents is just crazy and unbelievable.

Satake's smile disappeared, and turned into an unpleasant frown. "Allow me to explain. To tell you the truth I never knew my father. He had left before I was even born. I never really thought about him. My mother was the only one to look after me. She had no help what so ever. We were fine. Soon I would have joined the academy, and would make my mother proud. But that day everything changed.

With a 7 year old Satake

A young Satake was running through the woods, carrying some wood. 'Mummy's going to love all the wood I brought her.'

He slowly approached a small wooden house, which he called home. "Mummy, mummy. I brought some wood." Smiling cheerfully the young boy walked into the house.

As he carried on calling his mother, he soon began to look around, the house. "Mummy where are you I..."

Just as Satake entered the room he dropped all wood in his hands, and felt his entire body go cold. In front of him was his mothers lifeless body, oozing blood, from every part of her body.

Standing above his mothers dead body was a man facing the wall. All Satake could see of him was that he was wearing anbu clothes and that he had long black hair.

Tears began pouring down Satake's face, as he quickly ran over to his mother. "Mummy are you al right." He began to violently shake his mothers body.

He then stopped and looked up at the man. "Who are you. What did you do to her." Satake shouted furiously at the man. He got up and began to punch his legs, with pure rage.

The man simply began to laugh, then turned around and kicked Satake, sending him flying across the room and slamming his back against the wall.

Satake's vision was now almost completely blurred. He could barely see the face of the man who was now stood in front of him, looking down at him.

"Listen boy. Your mother is dead. She was weak and was not cut out for my new world. Right now, you are also weak. Become stronger. Become the greatest ninja that has ever lived, so that you can kill me. Because son. As your father I would be so proud."

The last thing Satake heard, was maniacal laughing, before he lost conciousness.

Back to the present

Satake had finished his story. "And that's that. He left, and I swore that I would become strong enough to kill him."

Everyone else stared at Satake, completely shocked. "Wow that was pretty sad." Misaki said sounding slightly depressed.

"Whatever. But I will keep that promise and eventually find and kill him." Satake answered calmly.

Tetsu sighed loudly, to get the attention of his team mates. "I understand what it's like to be searching for someone. You see. I also am searching for a relative. However I'm going to get strong so that I can find my brother and bring him back to the leaf."

Tetsu then smiled, remembering the days when his older brother was with him. "Yep. My brother was one heck of a ninja. We were super close. But one day he went on a mission. But he didn't come back. My parents believed he was dead, but not me. I know he's still out there, still alive. And I will find him."

Misaki smiled at Tetsu. "Wow Tetsu, and I thought you were just a disgusting pervert. Looks like you do have a caring side."

Tetsu smiled back. "Caring enough that you'd be willing to give me a kiss." Tetsu leaned forward, whilst sticking his lips out.

Misaki's eye began to twitch. She then walked up to Tetsu. "Sure Tetsu. Here." She said sweetly. She then began to shout. "Kiss my fist.!" She then launched a punch right in his face, making him fall backwards on the bed.

Shizuki cleared her throat. "Seeing as everyone is telling their own personal secrets I might as well tell you mine. You see. I am a member of the Yakanara clan. Our clan have many different rules, and I would hate to bore you guys with all of them but let's just say that not all of them are to pleasant."

Shizuki then sighed. "For example. One of them is that we fight to kill. No matter who our opponent is. But I must admit I do not approve of that rule and some of the other rules. Therefore I will become stronger so that I can become the clans future head, and be able to change the ways of my clan.

Misaki then took a deep breath and calmed down.. "It must be really sad, to have been all alone or have your mother killed, to lose your brother, and even be forced to live by the rules of your clan. I can't say that anything as tragic as those things has ever happened in my life, but I do have a reason to become stronger."

Misaki paused and took in a deep breath. "My reason to become stronger is to surpass my brother. He has always been strong, and talented. But I promised myself that I would make sure that I surpass him no matter what."

"So it seems we each have our own goals, and reasons to become stronger. And we will each accomplish those goals. I know it." Tetsu said looking around at everyone.

Genkai then suddenly burst out. "That's right!" Everyone then turned to face him.

"Okay, from now on, were going to start acting like a team and working together. We'll be the greatest team ever. Because we are team 7. Who's with me!" Genkai then stood up and placed his hand palm down in the middle of the group.

Everyone exchanged glances before all getting up and placing their hands on top of Genkai's.

Genkai began to count down cheerfully. "3. 2. 1. GO!" At that moment they all threw their hands in the air and all smiled at each other.

Unknown to the five genin, a certain blonde haired jounin was currently standing outside their meeting room along with Nasuki.

Nasuki smiled at Naruto. "Wow. Who would have thought that those kids would have become such good friends. They seem to have created a strong bond."

Naruto simply smiled back. "It's because they each have their own individual reasons for fighting and getting stronger, and because of that the will each get stronger and boost each other. Those kids have a lot of potential together."

Naruto smiled and headed off towards his own room. 'Those kids really are ready aren't they.'

And that is that with this chapter. So basically this chapter was just so that you readers could get to know the genin a bit better. I really hope you liked it. And if you didn't then to bad. That's your problem.

Anyway don't forget to read and review. Thanks for reading.


	9. The Chunin What Now?

The Chunin What Now?

Well here is chapter nine. Tried to add a bit of humour at the beginning, hope you like.

So let's get on with Naruto NG Chapter 9

* * *

After a couple more days of travelling Team 7 eventually arrived in the Land of Dumplings capitol. They were now all stood in a large room inside of a huge mansion, based in the center of the city. In front of them was a large man wearing white robes sitting on a throne.

The man smiled at the ninja who had safely delivered his daughter. "Thank you for protecting my daughter. I hope she wasn't too much trouble." The dumplings daimyo then turned to face his daughter who was currently standing next to his throne.

Naruto smiled back at him. "No. She was no problem whatsoever. It was a delight to travel with her."

Whilst the two adults were talking away, the five genin of Team 7 were standing behind Naruto listening to the conversation.

Tetsu slowly leaned in towards Genkai, who was standing next to him. "Nasuki's so beautiful, isn't she." He whispered into Genkai's ear.

Genkai had a fixed stare aimed directly at the Lord of the Land of Dumplings. His stare didn't shift as he whispered back into Tetsu's ear. "Yeah, but who would have thought her dad would be so fat."

Tetsu shrugged his shoulders. "Well he isn't the Lord of the Land of Dumplings for nothing."

Genkai smiled cheekily, as he responded. "That's right. It's because, he's so fat he looks like an oversized dumpling."

Both Genkai and Tetsu began to giggle slightly, barely able to stop themselves from breaking out in laughter. However they didn't try hard enough, as all eyes in the room were set on them.

Naruto raised eyebrow at them. "What's so funny guys."

Tetsu and Genkai each exchanged glances then stared back at Naruto. When they spoke, they spoke almost at the same time. Tetsu would speak then Genkai would speak immediately after.

"Rainbows."

"Butterflies."

They both instantly realised their different answers. They quickly looked at each other then spoke in the same style.

"Butterflies."

"Rainbows."

Tetsu began to get worried, as a worried expression appeared on his face. "Um both."

Genkai nodded his head frantically in agreement. "Yeah both."

Satake looked at the two other boys in his team. "So you guys were thinking about butterflies and rainbows. Are you two..." Satake paused. "Confused."

Both boys jumped back. "No way man. Have you gone crazy!" Genkai quickly said shouting, in anger.

Tetsu began to shout as well. "Have you not seen how I act around girls!"

Misaki looked upwards and placed a finger on her chin, thinking carefully. "Well, maybe Satake's right. Your perverted attitude could just be a cover up."

Satake and Shizuki both nodded their head. "Good theory Misaki." Shizuki said, whilst still nodding her head and placing a hand on her fellow females shoulder.

A waterfall of tears began to fall down Genaki and Tetsu's faces. "Oh come on!" They both simultaneously shouted.

Naruto sweat dropped as he saw what was going on. Nasuki and her father simply laughed.

After a another day in the Land of dumplings, Team 7 soon said their goodbyes and headed home.

Gates of The Hidden Leaf Village

Team 7 were just approaching the Leaf village gates, after their journey back home.

"Woohoo! It feels great to be back home." Genkai was running ahead of his group, and wildly shouting and jumping.

Shaking his head, Satake sighed. "Genkai you idiot. At least try and calm down."

Genkai didn't even acknowledge Satake as he kept on jumping around. Tetsu looked over at Satake, and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, that's Genkai for you."

Genkai stopped running as he stood just at the leaf village gates. He sucked in some air, before releasing it all in a loud shout. "Here I am everyone. Your future Hokage!"

People who were currently walking near the gates all turned their heads, and stared at Genkai.

"Genkai!" All four of his team mates shouted at him angrily. Misaki quickly ran over to Genkai and stood in front of him waving her hands, in panic. "Nothing to see here folks. Just keep on walking."

"Hey Misaki, what's your problem. The people should know who their future Hokage will be." Genkai said.

"What's my problem? What the heck is your problem!" Misaki shouted angrily, before smacking Genkai on the back of the head.

Satake walked up to Genkai and smacked on the back of the head. "Idiot."

Shizuki did the same, and also smacked him on the back of the head.

Lastly Tetsu walked up to him and patted him on the back, with sympathy. "Sorry man. But I have no choice." After saying that Tetsu gave Genkai a smack on the head.

Genkai rubbed the back of his head groaning. "Ow. That hurt, you guys."

Smiling slightly Naruto clapped his hands to get his students attention. Once they all turned to face him, Naruto began to speak. "Okay guys. This mission was a success. You guys can go and relax. I'll go and report to the Hokage."

"Yes. Let's go get some food. I'm starving. Come on guys." Genkai looked at his team mates excitedly.

"Yeah. That sounds great. What about you guys." Misaki turned to face the rest of her team mates.

"Sure. That's would be great." Tetsu said smiling.

Shizuki and Satake merely nodded their heads in agreement.

Once they were all agreed, they all headed of for a place to eat.

At the Hokage's Office

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, staring at the blonde man in front of him, with his revealed eye. "I see. Suzaku, huh."

"That's right. He was interested in Satake and Genkai." Naruto was explaining everything that had happened on the mission, when he finally got up to the bit about the mysterious man.

Nodding his head slowly Kakashi, thought for a few seconds. "That's no surprise, considering his relation. Anyway for now let's just let those kids forget about the whole situation. We shouldn't get them involved in this."

Naruto nodded his head. "Yes, agreed. I'll just make sure I keep an I out. Lastly. Seeing as I am already here I guess I might as well say this now. I Naruto Uzumaki, would like to put forward Genkai Murasaki, Misaki Haruko, Shizuki Yakanara, Tetsu Fuma and Satake Taruki, for the chunin exams.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Really. Is that so. If you say so. I'll make sure to note it down. You should go and explain to them."

Naruto and Kakashi nodded their heads at each other. Naruto then left the Hokage's office, thinking about the conversation that had just occurred. 'I really do believe they are ready. They have completed their missions well. And have finally understood the meaning of teamwork. I know the are ready.'

A Few days Later

The five genin found themselves back at the training field where they had first met. They were standing in front of the three poles, waiting for their sensei to arrive.

Naruto slowly came through the metal gates, and walked over to the group. "Hey there guys."

Genkai looked over at Naruto then began to jump around excitedly. "So did you call us here for some training, or maybe a cool mission. Huh sensei, what is it."

Naruto smirked. "No Genkai. Nothing like that. This is much better. I signed you kids up for the chunin exams."

All five genin stared at Naruto. Misaki was the first to speak. "The chunin exams. You mean you think were ready to become chunin."

Naruto smiled and nodded his head. "That is correct Misaki. For those of you who don't know about the chunin exams, allow me to explain. The chunin exams are a huge exams that test genin from all different villages to see if they have what it takes to become chunin. And from what I've seen from you guys, your definitely ready."

Genkai immediately began to jump around excitedly and started punching the air. "Yes. This is gonna be awesome. I'm going to become a chunin."

Satake shook his head slowly. "You know Genkai. There is a reason it's called the chunin EXAMS. You must have to pass some kind of test. Right. sensei."

"That is correct. You obviously will not automatically become a chunin just like that. You will have to pass numerous tests. But I shouldn't go and tell you everything. You'll just have to wait and see."

Naruto then paused whilst looking at each of them smiling. "Okay. In two days time we will meet at the village gates at the crack of dawn. From there we will be heading to a special village where the chunin exams will

be held. Make sure your ready. We don't want to leave without you, now do we."

Naruto then turned around and began to walk off. "See you kids there. Remember. Be prepared."

Genkai then looked at his team mates. "Did you guys hear that. We might become chunin. This is going to be great. I can't wait."

Everyone sighed at Genkai's excited attitude. "Well. That's what you can expect from Genkai." Tetsu said, shaking his head slightly in the process.

Two Days Later

Naruto and his subordinates were all standing at the village gates. Everyone was ready for the journey ahead.

"So. I hope everyone is ready?" Naruto asked his students, whilst glancing at all of them.

All five genin nodded their heads. Naruto smiled and began to walk. "Then lets go."

Four of the five genin began to walk calmly behind him. Of course the one genin who couldn't control himself was Genkai.

"Oh yeah. This is gonna be awesome. I can't wait to get there." Genkai was running around the other members of Team 7 as they continued to walk.

* * *

That's chapter 9 guys. Remember to read and review. Hope you like it. Tell me what you think.


	10. Journey

Journey

Hey people, long time no see. Sorry about such a long wait for this chapter. My computer just stopped working so I couldn't write up my next chapter. But now everything is fine.

Originally this chapter was meant to be completely different, but I decided to do this instead. It made writing this much easier for me.

Anyway, I don't want to make you wait any longer, so here is the 10th chapter of Naruto NG.

* * *

"Are we almost there, Naruto sensei. This is taking forever." Genkai and the rest of team 7 were currently travelling on a grassy path, heading towards the village where the chunin exams were being held.

"Would you just shut up. You've been complaining for the past thirty minutes." Satake retorted angrily.

Genkai let his arms hang lifelessly, as he sighed loudly. "Yeah, well maybe if I wasn't so bored then I wouldn't be complaining so much."

"Is that so. Well I have a game we can play." Everyone's eyes turned to face Suzuki, as they continued to walk. Everyone raised an eyebrow as she strangely gave Genkai a warm smile. However as she spoke her smile turned into an angry frown, combined with a glare that could kill. "It's called shut the hell up, or else I'll slice your throat."

Genkai gulped loudly in response, and immediately stopped moaning. Naruto was silently listening to his students, whilst smiling happily. "Don't worry guys, we'll get there soon."

The group carried on their journey, whilst at various points in time having a conversation.

On a small Grassy Hill

A boy wearing a violet shirt, with green sleeves and a pair of black trousers was leaning against a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He had black hair, which matched his eyes, going to his shoulders. His headband was around his forehead.

"Hey Tenka, aren't you excited about the chunin exams?" The person who had just spoken was a girl about the same age as the boy, with long black hair going half way down her back. Her eyes were bright green, whilst her outfit consisted of a pair of black shorts and a yellow shirt with short sleeves. On her clothing there were various pockets. On her back was a short wooden tube with a hole in each end. She also wore her headband around her neck.

The boy named Tenka opened one eye and glanced at the girl. "And why exactly should I be excited about the chunin exams Naruka."

Naruka smiled widely at him, before she responded to his question. "Well for starters, we might become chunin. And second, your little sister might be there." Naruka kept up the bright smile.

Tenka's expression didn't change in the slightest. He simply closed his one open eye, and began to speak in a calm voice. "Becoming a chunin is a simple part of the process, of becoming a powerful shinobi. There is no reason to get excited. And as for your second reason. I couldn't care less, weather or not she will be there. It's none of my concern."

Once she heard this statement, Naruka's warm smile immediately disappeared and was quickly replaced by a frown of displeasure. "How can you say something like that. She's your sister. What kind of person would..."

"Drop it Naruka." The boy who had interrupted Naruka was the same age as Tenka and Naruka. His eyes were brown and his hair was dark blue, and went a little past his shoulders. His headband was tied around his right arm. He wore a pair of brown trousers, and a fishnet shirt underneath a white short sleeved shirt.

Naruka turned to the other boy. "But Haru." Naruka was once again cut off by Haru.

"I said drop it. You know just as well as I do, that the chances of Tenka showing compassion for anyone but himself, is one hundred to one." Haru turned around from his spot on the edge of the hill. He gave Tenka a glare as he stared straight into his eyes.

Tenka opened both of his eyes and matched Haru's glare. For awhile the two stared at each other. If it wasn't for the sudden voice of another boy, their staring would have carried on.

"Hey come on guys, lets just be happy were getting the chance to become chunin, okay." He had messy blonde hair,and cerulean blue eyes. He wore large hooped earrings which dangled from his ears. He wore his headband on his forehead and he wore a short sleeved black shirt with, black gloves and and brown pants. He was lying on the ground facing the blue cloudy sky.

Another girl, the same age as the others came walking up the hill. She had long light blue hair, which matched her eyes. She wore her headband around her waist almost like a belt. She wore a short white shirt which only covered her chest area. If it wasn't for the bandages she wore around her stomach, her belly would have been revealed. Her shorts were white, just like her sandals. "Aright guys lets get going.. Shino sensei said it's time to head off."

Following the girl was a tall man with sunglasses, and his hands in his jacket. "Okay. Let's get going." That was all he said to his students before walking off heading down the hill in the opposite direction where he had come on to it.

The four genin who were talking all began to follow their teacher, without saying a single word.

Outside the chunin exams village

Two guards, each wearing armour were standing outside the village gates, checking the people who were entering.. Many of the people were genin and their sensei all from various villages.

One guard who had long black hair turned to his comrade. "So what do you think of this years genin"

The other guard, a bold man, turned to face his colleague. "They seem pretty weak, if you ask me. Back when I was a genin, I was as strong as an ox."

The long haired guard laughed. "Yep, that's right. Back when we were genin, we could take our opponents down in 5 seconds flat." Both men began laughing loudly and proudly.

"Is that so huh." A sudden voice interrupted the two men from their conversation. The person was a boy with spiky white hair, wearing forehead protector on his forehead with the hidden leaf symbol on it. He had bandages wrapped around his arms, from his elbows down. He wore leaf A village flak jacket, which only revealed black short sleeves which go down to his elbows. He was also wearing black trousers.

Both men turned to face the newcomer. They both looked at him with shock. The bald man was first to speak. "Wait a second. How did you get there."

The white haired boy was about eighteen years old and was standing behind the two men. " I remember you two. Didn't I beat you you two at the chunin exams. And wasn't I only six."

The long haired man began to speak in shock. "That's right. Your him." The long haired man turned to face his friend, then faced the young boy again.

The white haired boy smiled and began to walk inside the village. "Well I guess I will be seeing you guys later. Peace." The boy simply lifted a hand as he walked on.

The bold guard simply stared at the white haired teen as walked away from them, slowly becoming unseen and blending in with the crowd. "Now that's a ninja. I bet there's not a single genin competing in these exams, that can compare to him."

The black haired guard turned to his friend and nodded his head in agreement. "True. He's a real shinobi." The guard was about to carry on the conversation he was having, until he felt the presence of another person.

Standing directly in front of the black haired man was a boy, with spiky brown hair and dark green eyes. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt and a pair of black trousers. Around his waist he wore a forehead protector, as a belt.

The black haired man slowly began to look downwards. As he did so, he noticed the large blade pointed directly at his stomach. Holding onto the handle, was the young boy grinning widely. The black haired guard look directly into the boy's eyes. "You know kid. You should really get that blade away from me."

The boy began to laugh slightly. "Well maybe you should tell your friend there to apologise. Not a single genin who can compare huh. How about if I chopped your neck off. Would that show you losers who's strong."

The guard simply stared at the boy, with a deadly stare fixed on his face. "Once again kid. Move that blade." The guard was calm however at the same time there was somewhat of an angry tone.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, however he was immediately interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. "Dekai. What do you think your doing."

The boy, who's name was Dekai, turned around to face the newcomer and slowly began to place his sword on a holder on his back. The person who had just arrived was a boy the same age as Dekai. He had long black hair and red eyes.

Once again the boy asked the question. "I said, what are you doing. Sensei told us to make it the rest of the way to the village, without attracting attention to ourselves." This other boy stared at Dekai angrily.

Dekai sighed loudly, then placed his hands behind his head, as he turned around and frowned at the other boy. "Oh come on Shinji. Why can't we just have a little fun? I won't tell if you don't."

The boy named Shinji didn't respond at all, all he did was carry on giving Dekai a cold stare. Dekai knew exactly what to do and walked to stand next to Shinji and three other people who had arrived behind him. "Fine."

Shinji looked at the the two men and spoke calmly. "Sorry for any inconvenience caused by my... friend. I hope that we can let bygones be bygones." Shinji stared at the men stood before him.

The guard with hair glanced angrily at Dekai. He then shifted his glare at Shinji and the other members of the group. "You may enter."

The group of five began to walk through the village gates, earning stares from the angry guards. The bold guard shook his head at the genin. "That kid had some nerve. If it wasn't for his friend I might have had to teach him a lesson."

The guard with hair nodded his head at his friend. "That's right. These genin need someone to teach them how to have some manners." Both guards nodded their heads at each other in agreement.

* * *

I'll update the next chapter soon, so please keep reading and don't forget to review.


	11. Rivals

Rivals

Hey everybody. Well I was pretty much just being lazy and relaxing all weekend, so I couldn't be bothered to even place a finger on the keyboard. But here I am with a new chapter of Naruto NG

So let's begin.

* * *

After some travelling, Team 7 had eventually arrived at their destination. They were all currently walking through the streets of a huge village, where people of all shapes and sizes were roaming the streets.

The five genin of Team 7 were each looking around at the scenery around them. There were plenty of shops selling all kinds of different things.

Genkai's eyes were wide with excitement as he looked around the village with his team mates. "Wow. This place is huge. I wasn't expecting so many people to come to the chunin exams."

Naruto turned to look at the boy who had just talked. "Well Genkai, the chunin exam is a very big event. Genin from loads of other shinobi countries are participating as well. That means that people will want to see how strong other village's ninja are."

As the six ninja continued to walk through the busy streets, they eventually found themselves standing outside a huge building painted completely white. The building was surrounded by a metal fence with a doorway. There was a short path from the doorway to a large door, which seemed like the only entrance.

Naruto stopped walking and stood in the doorway. He looked at his students and smiled. "Aright guys, here we are. This is were you journey to becoming a chunin will begin. I wish you luck and I hope that each of you try your best to succeed."

The five genin all looked at their sensei confused. Misaki asked the question they were each thinking. "Wait, your not coming with us sensei."

Naruto chuckled lightly, at hearing his students response. "No. From here on out it's all about you guys. I want you all to go out there and show everyone what Team 7 can do."

Each genin nodded their head, and smiled at their sensei. Genkai jumped up and pointed a thumb to his chest. "Don't worry sensei I'm going to make sure we all become chunin. We'll be back before you know it."

Satake smiled and shook his head slowly. "Yeah and I'll make sure I look after him."

All shinobi nodded their heads at each other. Naruto stepped to the side to allow his students to pass through the doorway. Each genin began to walk through the doorway and onto the short pathway.

Genkai and Satake were in front of their team mates slightly, as they approached the doors. The two boys looked over at each other, and nodded their heads smiling.

Slowly they began to open the doors. They opened the doors until they were almost fully open. All of the genin's eyes widened at the sight that they saw.

They were now stood in a huge room, with various tables and chairs, but the thing that really surprised them was the amount of other shinobi in the room.

Everywhere they looked, all the genin saw were other genin, either from the same village as them or from a different village. There were genin of all shapes and sizes.

As the five genin of Team 7 moved a bit further into the room, the door began to close behind them. Although it seemed as though the door had shut all by itself, the Team 7 members didn't care. They were far too busy observing the other genin.

They were each in their own little worlds, until they heard the calling of their names.

"What are you losers doing here. I never knew they let just anyone become chunin." Each of them turned to face in the direction the voice was coming from.

Walking towards them was a team of leaf genin that they all recognised. Genkai looked at each of his former classmates, in an attempt to remember them.

'Senkou Harasha' He looked at a boy with silver hair that had bangs over his forehead, and grey eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt and a pair of black shorts. He had bandages from his knees down. 'He is definitely the laziest guy in the world. He's far too relaxed. He really gets on my nerves.'

'Ruizukio Urakatai' He then turned to a boy with medium length, brown hair and eyes of the same colour. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers. The shirt was covered by a green jacket, similar to a flak jacket. The only part of the shirt revealed were the sleeves. One was long and one was short. He also wore a short white scarf around his neck with his forehead protector attached. 'This guys got as much as a crush on Misaki as Tetsu does. He's a total freak if you ask me.

'Hoketsu Shurikio' He was now facing a boy with long black hair, going past his shoulders. His eyes were light green and he wore black trousers, and a sleeveless dark blue shirt. 'Talk about a total jerk. He thinks he's all that and acts all calm and cool all the time.'

'Shikata Nara' Next he was looking at a girl who was wearing a violet coloured dress with a leaf pattern on it. She wore her headband on her left arm. Her eyes were light blue. 'Okay, forget about what I said about Senkou. She is definitely number one. She's so lazy she stays asleep half of the time.'

'Misashi Kokora' This girl had pink markings on her face. She had short red hair, red eyes and her headband was on her forehead. She was wearing grey pants with a red shirt. 'This girl is completely hyper. She has almost as much energy as me.'

Satake smiled and shook his head at the boy who had spoken. "I wouldn't underestimate us Hoketsu. If you keep it up you might just be left behind."

Hoketsu grunted at the remark, but couldn't say anything as suddenly Misashi shoved past him and began to shout at Satake. "Oh yeah, well you don't even stand a chance here. We'll destroy you guys!"

Genkai began to laugh at Misashi's comment. "Don't be so sure. Me and my team, will definitely make sure you guys are eating our dust!"

Just as Misashi was about to respond to Genkai's response, she was interrupted by a loud yawn. Shikata had just yawned very loudly and hushed the two loud mouths. "Could you two keep it down. Can't you see I'm trying to sleep."

Ruizukio suddenly came rushing through his team mates, trying to get to his one and only target. Misaki. "Misaki my love. Here I am."

Before he even had a chance to get close to Misaki, Ruizukio was suddenly intercepted by Tetsu. "Back off, loser. She's all mine." Both Tetsu and his rival stared into each others eyes, ready to destroy each other.

"Why am I not surprised that it's you guys making all the noise." A boy the same age as the other leaf genin was walking towards them. His hair was medium-length and black, made into dreads, while his eyes were blue. He wore a green blouse with pockets out front. The blouse had a black fist surrounded by whirlpools, on both the sleeves and on the back. He also wore grey pants and had his headband on his forehead

Both the two teams that were already there turned over to face the boy, and his team who were walking with him. Genkai looked at each of them and just like before began to try and remember them from the academy.

'Tsuyoki Kettobasu.' His eyes set on the boy who had spoken. 'If you ask me, this guy needs to get his ego put down a bit. He thinks that most people are beneath him.'

'Aki Senju.' This girl had long, black hair, clipped in a high ponytail that allowed a single strand to fall on the right side of her face. She had brown eyes and carried her leaf headband on her forehead. Her attire consisted of a black t-shirt and a brown, unbuttoned vest on top, as well as baggy, brown pants with lots of pockets. 'She's not as annoying as most of the people here, but she's always so shy. And apparently she is a member of the great senju clan.'

'Hikkaku Hyuuga.'" Genkai was now facing a boy with short, black hair that formed a peak over his face, he had white eyes and had his forehead protector on his forehead. His clothes consisted of a blue, Chinese outfit with wide sleeves and black pants underneath. 'Now he's a real freak. He's a total robot. It's like he was programmed to be super polite.'

'Hana Egoyomi.' Next, Genkai was facing a girl who had medium-length, blonde hair, clipped in a pigtail on the right top of her head, making the pigtail tilt slightly to the side. Her eyes were hazel, while her attire consisted of a green top, decorated with yellow flower pattern. The shirt had wide sleeves, which hid her right hand entirely, while the left sleeve was torn off, leaving that arm completely bare. Two belts went across her extremely well-developed chest, having two katana strapped to them on the back. Her shorts were light-brown cargo, this time with the right trouser leg ripped off, leaving her leg uncovered Lastly, she wore her headband as a belt with the symbol of the Leaf falling on her left hip. 'Tetsu may perv on Misaki, but he goes absolutely crazy around this girl. Almost every guy back in the academy was in love with her..'

'Ato Fuushagoya.' The last member of this team had short, spiky, brown hair and his right eye was green, whilst the left one was white with a scar going vertically through it. He also had a small, cross-like scar on his right cheek and a couple of broken, and missing teeth. A very small part of his left ear was bitten off. His attire is made of a white t-shirt with light-blue stripes going down its sides and sleeves, while a black kanji for 'blade' decorates the back. He was wearing light-brown, cargo pants and had his entire, right arm wrapped in bandages. On the spots where his legs were uncovered, Genkai could see occasional scars as well. Like most of his teammates, his hitae-ate is located on his forehead. 'This guy is a kinda scary if you ask me. He looks pretty disgusting, and not a lot of people liked talking to him, cause of that.'

Immediately Hana charged up to each member of the other two leaf genin teams, and began to hug them. "Hey guys what's up. I haven't seen you guys in ages. Oh this is so great. All us rookies are back together."

Ato also walked up to them. "Yeah, Hana-chans right. Doesn't it feel ultimately great."

Hoketsu crossed his arms, then looked at every single other leaf genin around him. "Well it looks like everyone's here. Maybe these chunin exams might be fun after all."

Aki then walked forward slightly, and looked downwards as she began to talk in a low whisper so that only those around her could hear. "Y-you know, m-maybe we should keep the noise down guys."

"You should listen to her. I could hear you losers from a mile away." The sudden voice that caused all the rookies to stop and stare, came from a boy one year older than them. He was walking with the rest of his team.

Misaki's eyes widened slightly at who the person was. She quickly looked downwards trying to hide her face. The boy noticed this but didn't even acknowledge her.

Genkai looked at the older boy and raised an eyebrow. "And who the heck are you, thinking you can tell us what to do." Genkai walked up to the boy and stared at him.

Before there was any answer from the older boys mouth, another voice came from one of his team mates. This one was a boy with dark blue hair. "Come on Tenka at least try and be kind." Tenka merely grunted at this comment. "My name is Haru by the way. This is Naruka." He pointed to the black haired girl. "This is Shiro." He pointed to the blonde boy. "This girl is Aiko." He then pointed to the last girl in the group. "And lastly is Tenka." He then looked over to the boy who had already talked to the other genin. He looked over to Misaki and squinted. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

Misaki lifted her head to look at Haru. "It's nice to meet you Haru." Misaki's stare then shifted towards Tenka. "Hey. Big bro."

Every single member of team 7 stared at Misaki in pure shock. None of them could believe their ears, especially not Genkai. "So this jerk is your brother. Well why dont' you show your sister a little respect and at least sasy hi." Genkai almost shouted at Tenka.

Tenka simply stared at Genkai coldly, and shook his head. "Strange. How can someone as lame as you, have such a big mouth? Any way, I have no reason to say hi. I am here for one reason and one reason only. To become a chunin."

"Genkai's hand turned into a tightly clenched fist. "Why you stinking..." Before Genkai could even say another word, there was a loud voice booming through the room. "Welcome."

The sight of every single genin in the room turned towards a huge screen on the side of the room opposite the entrance. There was no more sound other than that of the voice. Appearing on the screen, was the face of Kakashi Hatake.

"Welcome all genin. This is the beginning of your journey to becoming a chunin. So, to make this speech short and sweet. Let the chunin exams...

BEGIN!"

At that instant the entire floor beneath the genin collapsed, causing everyone and everything to fall.

* * *

Don't forget to review. Thanks for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.


End file.
